


Mine - Shizaya smut

by Shizayah



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Shizaya - Freeform, Smut, bottom izaya, izaya is slutty af, top shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizayah/pseuds/Shizayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya has been acting extra slutty lately and suspicious Shizuo is suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine - Shizaya smut

**Author's Note:**

> Idk moooore daddy kink k bye

Shizuo rocked his hips back and forth slowly as he looked up and let out small groans. 

He didn’t know what got his boyfriend this way but he wasn’t complaining. Every time Shizuo got home from work, Izaya would jump on him, unbuckle his belt on the spot and take his big cock in his mouth like a cockslut.

It all started a week ago and Shizuo was quite curious to what was going inside the ravenettes head but didn’t really say anything.

At the moment he was too busy mouthfucking his boyfriend. Izaya kept his lust filled eyes locked with Shizuo’s as the blond rocked his hips back and forth looking at Izaya. And damn, did he look perfect! With his lips pink and plump from sucking so much cock, cheeks flushed, eyes watery. His lips stretched around the big juicy length and he gagged a bit as Shizuo grabbed his head pushing it down his cock more. 

“Oh, fuck yeah baby. Mmh, choke on my cock, yes!” Shizuo moaned loudly as he held Izaya’s head down his cock for a while before letting go. 

Izaya slid the hot, wet length out of his mouth and coughed a little, before grabbing it and putting it in his mouth, sucking on the fat, swollen tip a little and pulled back again.

“Shizu-chan…gimmie ur cum. Fill my mouth with it.” Izaya said as he moaned a little and licked the slit seductively looking up at his boyfriend.

Shizuo’s head was honestly spinning because of how horny he was and how hot Izaya looked. With his naked ass raised up in the air, sucking and playing with his cock like he needed it to survive. He was such a slut for him and Shizuo loved it. But it still wasn’t clear to him as to what got his boyfriend this slutty lately.

“Yeah…lemmie fuck your mouth more,” Shizuo mumbled as he tangled his fingers on Izaya’s black locks and started to fuck his skull again. “Fuck baby, look at you…good boy…such a good boy, sucking daddy’s cock like a pro.” Shizuo grinned as he started to fuck his mouth faster.

Izaya gagged and choked and hummed around the hot dick, keeping his eyes still glued to Shizuo’s which made it fifty times hotter for Shizuo than it already was. He watched Izaya lightly bouncing his ass behind him and it was all too much for Shizuo.

He increased the speed his thrusts and started moaning louder with each thrust. Izaya felt his cock twitch in his mouth and waited for that thick, creamy load to fill his mouth. 

It didn’t take long as Shizuo released his hot cum inside the informants mouth. He really came a lot and Izaya tried to swallow every last drop as Shizuo slowly rode out of his high.

He slid the sticky, soft, cock out of the ravenettes mouth and Izaya smirked up at his as he kissed the head twice with puckered lips and stood up, knees wobbling a little.

“Shizu-chan tastes so good.” Izaya moaned as he kissed Shizuo fully on the lips.  
Shizuo groaned as he kissed back, tasting himself on his tongue. He slid his hands down Izaya’s back and spread his ass, sliding a finger inside the prepped and wet hole, making the informant whine and pull away. 

“Sh-Shizu chan…”

“Mmm, you want my cock in you? Hmm?” Shizuo teased as he fingered his hole slowly.

“Y-Yes! Please, Shizu-chan!” Izaya whined as he gripped onto Shizuo’s shoulders for support.

“Then, how ‘bout you tell me what has gotten you acting like a cockslut lately…wanting to suck my dick all round the clock…you’re so filthy,” Shizuo smirked as Izaya’s cheeks flushed even more.

“I-I…” It was hard for Izaya to speak by the way Shizuo’s fingers were working on him but he knew he wasn’t getting his cock soon if he didn’t answer him soon.  
“Hmm? Can’t hear you…”

“Sh-Shizu-chan I-I got so j-jealous of these girls w-who were talking about how h-hot you were at the club the other day. And I overheard their c-conversation about them guessing how b-big you are…but…but they can’t do that b-because Shizu-chan is mine and I…I am his…” Izaya struggled to explain and Shizuo’s smirk turned into a grin at that.

“So you got jealous of them? You want this cock only for yourself don’t you, you nasty little slut?” Shizuo chuckled.

“Y-Yes, daddy!” Izaya mewled, knowing how much it turned the blonde on.

“Fuck!” The ex-bartender shouted as he pulled his fingers out carried Izaya into his arms like he was a feather and threw him on the bed. “Thats right. This cock is only yours baby. Only you get to suck on it and play with it like its candy. Its all yours baby.” Shizuo grinned as he jerked his length watching Izaya moan at his words and get into all fours for taking that cock.  
Shizuo climbed up the bed and Izaya spread his ass. He slid the huge length inside the tight, wet fuckhole, knowing it was gonna be a long night of loud and noisy sexin’.


End file.
